Enterprises, such as business enterprises, operate enterprise systems to provide software functionality to customers and employees. In some examples, an enterprise system can include back-end enterprise servers that host enterprise applications. Example enterprise applications include enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, client-relationship management (CRM) systems, product lifecycle management (PLM) systems, supply chain management (SCM) systems, and supplier relationship management (SRM) systems. During operation of an enterprise application, application data is accessed, which is stored in main memory of the enterprise server. In this manner, the application data is immediately accessible by processors of the enterprise server.
Increasingly large amounts of application data are stored in the main memory of enterprise servers. Main memory can include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which consumes a relatively high amount of static energy (both in active and idle states) due to continuous leakage and refresh power. Various byte-addressable non-volatile memory (NVM) technologies (e.g., memristors) promise near-zero static energy and persistence. However, such NVM can suffer from increased latency and increased dynamic energy.